Cage
by IlikeSTRANGEpairings
Summary: G1, She was a prisoner in her own base, and her liberator was the mech she'd least expect. MegatronxElita


'_Kay just a little random one shot that popped into my head a little while ago. I thought it would be fun to explore the dark paths of adultery where few have dared set foot. G1 takes place just before Hot Rod, Springer, Arcee and Kup go to Earth. Megatron/Elita (Optimus/Elita fans please don't kill me!) First ever fic, hope you enjoy._

---

**Cage**

The young Autobot squad seemed so alive. Even their instructor, seen-it-all-done-it-all Kup, seemed excited to be headed to Earth. Most were jealous of them, for to many, a chance to go to Earth was a welcome thought. Especially since the Decepticons succeeded in taking complete control of Cybertron. 

Elita One studied the troops, admiring how they stood prepared to face the unknown. She wished she could go with them; it would be good for her to get out of the base and do something for once, she felt like a prisoner here, rather than a warrior. And she had been given a promise, a promise to one day be taken to Earth. She stopped in front of a young femme, her optics lingered on her a moment longer than they should have.

"Something wrong, commander?" the femme asked.

Elita's gaze shifted away, but a careful optic would have noticed the tender adoration that had been in them a moment before. "No… its nothing." She replied turning away almost sadly.

Reaching the end of the line she praised the group for all their hard work in their training, and told them how proud she was of each of them for getting requests to be sent to Earth and how much she wished she could join them. The group of youngsters cheered happily, ready for send-off the moment they were told to. Elita nodded, dismissing the group and saying a final good-bye. She watched them board the earth-bound ship, and her optics landed again on the femme from before.

As if sensing she was being watched the femme turned around and caught the female commander's optic, waving good-bye. Elita smiled and raised her hand in farewell. The young femme boarding the ship would probably never know why her commander was so uneasy about watching her go.

Another took note of her awkward behavior. "Elita?" Chromia asked, "Are you alright ma'am?"

Elita jumped slightly at the blue femme's hand on her shoulder, but sighed, and brushed it away, "No…" she said truthfully, "I…I guess I'm just a little tired." That much was a lie; she knew perfectly well that exhaustion was not the reason for her unease.

"Then perhaps you should rest, my lady." This voice was Alpha Trion's, usually the older mech's vice was comforting, like that of a father's to her, but hearing him speak now made a pang of guilt stab through her.

"Yes." She said, "I think we all could relax for a little bit. After all…" She paused a moment, her spark pulsing with a secret excitement she prayed would not be audible in her voice, "Rumor has it Megatron himself has returned to oversee the next Decepticon strike."

Shudders could be heard around the room at the mention of the Decepticon leader's name. Though foolish rumors, many femmes still believe some of the awful tales around Megatron, many of which were so outlandish that if Elita had been less of a femme she would have stayed awake fearing.

But she had long learned that not everything she heard was true.

As the leader of the Autobot resistance on Cybertron made her way to her personal quarters, her mind drifted to memories, desires, guilt cut through like a knife. She always felt like a prisoner in her own base because her unique gifts were thought to be too dangerous if put in the hands of the enemy, which almost happened once. But how can her power be dangerous to them if it didn't last long, and could kill her if she used it? Elita paused at a window out looking Cybertron. She longed to go outside again, to see they world she supposedly belonged to. The young Autobots now leaving for Earth had seen more of the planet than she had, it didn't seem fair.

Her spark pulsed with longing. She knew how easy it would be to sneak out, she had done it before. She stepped over to the window. One push of a button…a few quiet steps, and she would be out in the city, strolling passed shops that dared to still be open during the war, and if she removed her Autobot insignia, the few Decepticon grunts would walk passed thinking she was a neutral. That was at least one benefit of not being able to go out, only the most important Decepticons even knew what she looked like, not the ones that would be patrolling the street.

She pushed the window open; she was about to climb out, to go exploring down the streets of her home world, to try new things, go new places and maybe stroll down an empty alley way, and maybe, just maybe bump into him again...

She froze at this last thought. No, no she couldn't, after what happened last time she could not risk going out and running into _him_ again…She sighed and closed the window, giving the outside world on last yearning look before turning away again and heading to her quarters.

The pink femme paused a moment at the doors, a familiar loneliness swept through her as images from her adventure to the world outside poked at her, and the same guilt that had been there for four million years ate at her spark again. She shook her head and palmed the keypad to enter her quarters, "Forget it." she whispered, "Forget him."

The moment the doors closed behind her, Elita knew she wasn't alone. Her body tensed, and terror shook her as she watched the shadows shift, and a familiar silhouette took form from the darkness. She trembled, not from fear, but a guilty excitement at the mech who stepped from the darkness. _It can't be…_

Raw bitterness took her in an instant, and she pushed the excitement down, wanting to be mad at him, "How did you get in here?" She demanded.

A chuckle, a dark silky chuckle that lit the flames in her spark again, and she had to push hard to extinguish them. "Four million years since we were alone and that's all you can say?" Megatron laughed quietly, "My dear, I think I'm insulted."

"I think I'm the one insulted." she retorted, "Four million years, and the only time you've bothered to talk to me since…_then_, was when I was your prisoner?"

The Decepticon leader didn't respond immediately, Elita smiled to herself thinking she had him in a position she wanted, however, it seemed Megatron had different ideas. The large mech took a slow step toward her. "You seem to be forgetting," He whispered, that dark voice slid into her audios as easily as a shadow, "That for most of those four millennia I was in stasis-lock, like your dear Prime."

Elita tensed as he approached, reaching out a hand to touch her, and side stepped so that she was no longer in his path, "Don't." she warned.

Megatron chuckled, and advanced on her again, this time grabbing her arm before she could move away "My dear, I don't take orders, I _give_ them."

"Y-you can't order me to d-do anything." Elita replied, pretending that the tremor in her voice was not from stimulation but from pain as she wrestled out of his grip, "Get out of here Megatron."

"I just want to talk." He said, reaching for her again, this time catching her face, and caressing it gently.

She couldn't stop herself from leaning into his touch; she knew he felt the shiver that ran through her. She shut her optics tight; trying to hide the desire she knew he'd see. The Decepticon lord whispered her name, beckoning her to look at him. She opened her optics again, and saw the yearning that burned in his red ones.

"Megatron, please…" She sighed, "Last time… I was lonely, you were bored…I don't want that again…

"But you're lonely now." He argued, squeezing her chin slightly, he was getting annoyed, but trying to be gentle "I can tell. Prime _still_ hasn't touched you, has he?"

The Autobot couldn't respond to that, she turned her face away. "Get out." She said both sadly and angrily, he began to protest, "Get out!" she snapped.

"Don't think I don't know about the sparkling Elita!" He snarled. She froze, horrified. How did he…? Megatron took her face in his hand again and forced her took look at him. The Gentleness was all but gone as he growled at her. "You did a good job at hiding it from your little Autobot friends, but how many of them have enough medical training to recognize when someone is with spark? Hmm? My spies could yell immediately what you were hiding, and while I pretended to think it was Prime's child, I knew the moment I saw you again," he moved his face came closer to hers almost touching, "it was _mine_."

She shut off her optics again, and nodded, "It was yours."

His grip on her loosened the slightest bit, and his angry features calmed, "So? Was it a mech or a femme?" he sounded so…excited…

"Femme." She replied, opening her optics, to see if Megatron's face matched his voice. His countenance remained calm, but his optics danced with the excitement one would expect from a mech learning about his child.

"And her name?" he asked.

Elita shook her head, "Megatron please, I…" her mind flashed with the image of the young femme that boarded the ship to earth not too long ago, "I don't want to discuss this."

Megatron's optics flashed with anger again as he shoved her painfully into the wall. She cried out, he squeezed her shoulders threatening, "Are you denying me the right to know the name of my child?" He growl, "Are you denying me the chance to know our _daughter_!?"

_Our daughter._

He said 'our', not 'my'. They way he said it made her feel warm inside…happy…_our daughter_…

"Arcee." She said at last, "Her name is Arcee."

Megatron let go of her, and his optics got a far away look, "Arcee…" he repeated, "Arcee, that's a good name…What's she like?"

Elita smiled, "She has your strength," she told him. She told him everything she could think of about their daughter, her personality, her style, her gentleness, her temper, her friends, her capabilities. Megatron listened eagerly, nodding every once in a while making the comment that she had been raised well. "She…She grew up thinking she was an orphan." Elita admitted lastly.

"She what?" Megatron asked.

"I…I couldn't bear to tell her that I was her mother, and that _you_ were her father, it…it would have torn her apart to know that her parents are leaders in warring factions." She explained sadly.

"Couldn't bear to tell _her_?" He asked, "Or couldn't bear to tell the others? Or _yourself_?"

Her optics dropped to the ground, "I couldn't bear to let anyone know…I committed a great sin with you that night…"

"Sin?" The Decepticon repeated.

Elita looked him in the optics, "I was created to be Optimus' equal, his counterpart, eventually his mate, but-"

"-He treats you like a trophy." Megatron cut in caressing her face again, "like something he should be taking care of. Treasuring you, but not loving, that is why you were… _are_ so lonely."

The female Autobot shook her head, "Its not just Optimus…" She admitted, "Its everyone, the whole base. I get treated like I'm going to break if I'm touched in the wrong way, I never get to go with the girls, I always have to stay in the base... Nice and safe."

"They call you a great warrior, but you never get to be one…" his whisper summed up everything her spark wanted to say, "You're no warrior. Here, you're more of a prisoner then you were when you were _my_ prisoner."

Elita whimpered. If she had the ability to cry, like the organics she had heard about, she would have wept her optics dry. It wasn't fair! No one at all seemed to care about what she wanted, just that she be kept safe and sound until Optimus returned for her, and Optimus would never give her what she truly wanted. It wasn't in the nature of a Prime to give his spark to a single sentient being…surly Alpha Trion must have known that, he must know that Optimus would never truly love Elita. So why?

Megatron's arms wrapped around her, pulling her close, not protectively but comforting, he knew that's what she wanted. Elita hated being protected, and Megatron hated coddling others. His strong arms griped her tight, almost to the point of being painful; he was testing her strength, and how much of this she could take. She welcomed it. Megatron's grip loosened and he pulled back a pit so that he could look her in the optics again. The desire in his fiery optics lit up sensations within the femme that filled her with a new strength like never before.

His mouth was on hers suddenly. Hungry, demanding, he let her go for a moment, but returned again with another kiss, more savage than passionate, but welcome. She gave into his lust once more, like she had four million years ago, this time she knew for sure, she would never be ashamed of _this_ night. She pulled her lips away from his, he growled at the departure, but she'd only left to speak, "Megatron…I love you…" She said, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I _love_ you."

Megatron did not reply, she didn't expect him to. Megatron was a physical lover, and could not fully express his feelings with words as she did. No, the Decepticon leader needed to touch, caress and taste to tell someone how he felt.

Which he did now.

Elita was thankful that the walls of the Female Autobot resistance were sound proof, for Megatron was quite an audacious lover, boldly doing as he pleased and savoring each and every response the femme he held made. She grasped his back leaving scratches across it as they rocked atop the berth. She wanted to be with him, but she didn't want to abandon her friends, and she still strongly believed in what the autobots stood for, but as Megatron made love to her, she considered how easy it would be for him to 'kidnap' her, right here and now. She relayed this thought to him. No, not now, he was supposed to be heading back to Earth shortly, perhaps the next time he came back to Cybertron.

The climax took them both over the edge of reality, and when it was over Elita could barely keep her optics open. Megatron pulled her close again, rubbing her back tenderly; she managed to let out a whisper of affection before she faded into dreams.

She awoke to his lips, "I have to go." He said kissing her, there was still hunger in it, he wanted to stay and have her again, but he couldn't ignore his responsibilities as leader.

But she'd be waiting for him, and she made sure he knew that.

--

Not too much time later, a message would be received from Earth. Optimus and Megatron would meet in battle, and both die from their damages. The other female Autobots would think that Elita was mourning to love she would never get from Optimus, but she would never have gotten it anyway. She would mourn the love that died with her beloved Megatron…

_~End?_

_Yeah, about the question mark… Megatron comes back as Galvatron, right? Depending o how this goes over, I may end up writing a sequel, and for sure I'm probably going to need to write a prequel. Please review, and don't flame or kill me either._


End file.
